A Lonely Spark
by athleanaprime21
Summary: Skylar Witwicky knows she is different from everyone else. And what she doesn't know that she holds the key that can bring back Cybetron back from the depths of space, where Decepticon's are hunting her and her energy down. So to protect her, Sam and Mikeala hides a huge secret which goes wrong, and Skylar is determind to find out who she really is.
1. Preface

_Chapter 1: the beginning of the end._

I stood in front of the little door which opens up to my make-shift home. Home. _Funny stuff really, especially when your own parents keep secrets hidden from you_. I sighed, opening up my purse to get the keys to open the padlock, while brushing a hair out of the way and sighing some more. I finally found them and opened up to the made room which smelt dusty and had a feeling of loneliness within as the lack of possessions made the little den a lot larger than it looks. I walked up to the moth-eaten armchair and threw my belongings down, phone, purse and all onto the ragged carpet, and collapsed into the chair afterwards, attempting to get comfy.

I looked at the photo pinned up on the wall, and a little tear fell from my eyes. It wasn't always like this; I wasn't abandoned on the streets or taken into an orphanage...I made my own decisions, the traditional Witwicky senses naturally. But...when I see the family who brought me up, loved me and cared for me...it just didn't seem enough. Apparently, I was not special enough to know the huge, big super _secret_ they kept from me. That, is why I am now living in a small, abandoned den on the outskirts of South Gate, California, and all alone.

My name is Skylar Elizabeth Witwicky, and yep you guessed right, and is the 15-year-old daughter of Samuel James Witwicky and Mikeala Banes. But I look nothing like my parents, I have ice blue eyes and white blond hair while they both have brown and green eyes so the question whether I was adopted has come up a few times. I don't know why I am so different, why I look different and the feelings I have inside of me sometimes...like this huge energy running through my veins, and I always get that feeling when I am angry. Also, I seem to HATE being surrounded by people, especially at school because I feel like I am suffocated and always end up fainting and getting sent home either way.

Somehow, I think that the secret they were keeping from me...IS about me, and that made me feel like an experiment. Like I didn't belong here; and didn't deserve to hear why I truly was this way, this different to everyone else.

That is the reason I ran away. From my only family and from the safety I was in...All because I couldn't wait a little longer to find the truth.

And this is my story.

* * *

_**So.. My first chapter of my very first Fanfiction! I had a great deal of fun writing this, and I now have all these fresh, bright and exciting new ideas that I can continue with. **_

_**NOTE: I do not own Transformers (even though I wish I did). But Skylar is my own OC. **_

_**No flames please as this is my very first go at writing Fanfiction, And it would be amazing if you could possibly review it so I know where I can go on from the future, and whether I should continue writing this because to be honest, I really want to. ^-^ **_

_**Thanks a lot!**_


	2. Chapter 1

It was the last class of the day, but unfortunately that class was History and as usual, no one was paying attention and was too busy sending notes around to even notice what droll Mr. Jones was saying. '_Prefect, what a rubbish end to the semester..' _I dully thought, blowing a hair out of my face and taking another sip of my water as I observed the idiots that surrounded me. It was quite a hot day, as usual here in South Gate, California and when there's a hot day, parties suddenly appear from the sky and it just never ends.

I hate parties. Gatherings really of any sort, I just end up fainting every time...but unfortunately today, my body didn't give up and I ended up being bored out my mind. But thankfully, no one tried to talk to me, usually because I bite their heads off or faint but not today, no. All the boys think that I am 'hot' and always invite me to dinner, but of course me being raised by one of the hottest girls in my father's time, I politely decline.

That is how I know that I am different to everyone else.

That I am not really attracted to anyone...I just don't find them physically or mentally attractive.

That bell suddenly rang, making me jump and accidently spill water over my face. '_Great!'_ I thought to myself as I cleaned up and gathered all my books. I ran down the corridor and burst out the doors, feeling the cool breeze on my face. I looked round, searching for the one car I was looking forward to see.

My face instantly gave into a wide grin as I spotted a bright yellow Chevrolet Camaro with black racing strips parked in the shade. I started to run towards it, attempting not to drop anything in the process.

"Hey! Bumblebee! Alise!" I yelled happily as I saw a figure get out and started waving back. I started to slow down and finally reached the Camaro, trying to catch my breath as I couldn't stop smiling at the face who smiled back at me.

I have known Alise Brown for as long as I can remember. She was there when I was born and is a friend of the family for what seems to be forever. She was like my big big sister, funny, pretty, and very skilled in the art of speaking languages, and I loved her.

"Hey Spark! Had a fun last day of the semester?" She grinned while she ruffled my hair.

"Ha, no. It was uneventful, like always." I smiled back, while opening the boot to put my stuff in.

"Hey, what are you talking about? Normally you are not at school half the time because of your fainting!"

I laughed and lightly gave her a punch on the arm. "Not my fault that I feel suffocated every time I am around a bunch of sweaty, spastic boys!"

Alise chuckled and opened to doors, "come on missy, let's get you home." I smirked and got in, getting comfy in the Camaro's leather seats as Alise drove away from my school. I was about to drift off into a tempting sleep when I realised something.

I looked at her, "Alise..Where's dad? And I thought you were working at NEST."

"Well, dad got held up with some serious stuff at work and your mother is on the plane coming home from her work in France so, you got me 'til tonight," She smiled back at me as we turned in at the Witwicky household and drove into the garage.

"So...you are here to babysit me? But surely Bee would be fine alone with me, and anyway...I'm not a little kid anymore!"

I crossed my arms and pouted as we got out, and walked up to the door. Alise saw my expression and chuckled, pulling me into a quick hug before we went in. "Oh Spark, Bee is just a big Camaro and you are only 15! You never know what might happen to you!" She ruffled my hair again and walked in, carrying my bags and putting them on the side. I followed her and jumped on the couch, still pulling that ridiculous pout and glaring at her.

I opened my mouth to protest, "But I feel safe with Bumblebee anyway, even if he is just a car. And yeah I am 15 years of age; old enough to start taking care of myself!" I huffed.

Alise stopped what she was doing and raised an eyebrow at me. I couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous face she was pulling and I threw a cushion at her, catching her by surprise. It hit her square in the face, me laughing hysterically now at the shocked look and I fell off the couch, trying to regain myself from laughing when we both heard a ring at the doorbell. _'Now I would who that would be?' _I amusingly thought to myself as Alise got up from the couch and walked to the door and opened it while I got up and brushed myself down.

Alise glanced back at me and yelled, "Look who's back from work!" and I ran towards the door, already knowing who it was.

My beautiful mum, Mikeala Banes, stepped in and as soon as she saw me, she suddenly dropped all her bags and her suitcase and opened her arms out towards me, a stream of tears rolling down her face.

A huge smile grew on my face instantly, and jumped into her arms, hugging her as tight as I could, smelling the comforting perfume on her clothes and felt a tear fall onto her shoulder. '_Oh god, am I crying? When did I start crying in front of people?' _I suddenly wondered as my shocked self was drawn back so Mikeala could get a good look at my face. As soon as she saw the tear on my face, she chuckled and wiped it off with her sleeve. "When did you start crying in front of me, eh Sky baby?"

I looked at her, wide-eyed, "I don't know, maybe when my mum comes back from 3 weeks in France doing pit-stopping in car races!" suddenly losing the shocked face, I jumped on her, pushing her backwards onto the floor. Mikeala started to laugh hysterically as my leg accidently digged into her very ticklish hips, and I ended up being thrown around on the floor while Alise stood above us with a raised eyebrow and holding her hand over her mouth to stop out from laughing.

"You guys are so childish!"

I and Mikeala both pouted at her, while Alise went to the kitchen to fetch a drink. I sat up and crossed my arms while mum gave her the glare, "You are no better 'Lise!" I suddenly yelled, making both of them jump. I suddenly took the time they were recovering to jump up off the floor and run upstairs to get a special something that I bought a long time ago for my mummy's return.

I burst into my chaotic mess of a room and started to search for the present. _'Damn, I had it somewhere around here..' _I mentally swore to myself as I turned everything upside down until I saw a little rectangular black box with a white satin ribbon tied on it. I snatched it up and manically grinned to myself, "here it is!" I caught my breath as I nearly tripped up and fell on my face on a cable. '_God damn it,' _as I bent down to rub my poor, injured toes. After recovering quickly, I literally flew down the staircase and into the living room where I spotted Mikeala and Alise sprawled out on the couch, sipping from a glass of red wine. I gave them a huge smile, and bought out the little box in front of my mum. Mikeala sat up and put down her glass and covered her mouth from squealing out loud, "you got me a present?" she whispered as she looked up at me.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? I am your wonderful, angelic daughter as well" I grinned as she picked up the box and opened it.

Mikeala suddenly gave out a loud squeal which made Alise jump and spill her glass everywhere, as she carefully hung up the present I brought.

It was a silver chain with a diamond-encrusted locket which opened to reveal a picture of me and Sam, my father inside. Mikeala glanced up at me with tears of joy in her eyes and I held back a giggle from her reaction. "You, Skylar Elizabeth Witwicky, are the best daughter I can ever have!" She announced as I was pulled into one of her deathly bear hugs, nearly fainting in the process of course. Jeez, I have major claustrophobic problems.

Alise observed them from the other side of the room, sighing deeply. She could see the happiness, almost _feel _the happiness flow out of Sky and pass between the young girl and Mikeala. She stole a glance outside at Bee, (who was in his bipedal form), and looked sadly at him then at the two happy souls. Bee looked back and shared his sadness; he likes Skylar, she reminded him of Sam in many ways.

Alise turned back and frowned inside, '_She mustn't know. It is for her own safety...Sam wanted this for his daughter's safety so it needs to stay like that.'_

* * *

_**So..here it is, the official first chapter of A Lonely Spark! I spent all day on this, and I hope you enjoy it because I certainly did!**  
_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed my first bit and Favorited and followed; really urged me to write more and more and to continue so I own you!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own Mikeala Banes, nor Alise Brown (who's author, Amelia St. Claire, I give my blessings for her giving me permission to include this character in my story so many thanks!**_

_**Please review if you have any ideas or improvements I could make, or if you enjoyed it and want me to carry on :)**_

_**Thanks again!**_


	3. Chapter 2

The next morning was greeted by a ray of sunshine shining through the gap in my curtains, and unfortunately landing right on my face as it blinded me when I woke from a very quiet peaceful sleep and sat up. Normally, my dreams would contain images of this strange, planet in space made entirely out of all metals, and moving mechanical alien robots fighting each other; like a big alien civil war between the blue-eyed robots and the red-eyed ones. It wasn't just the images, I heard someone, some _thing _speaking in this strange language about a source called Energon and the All Spark. I found it all bizarre, that there was an alien race and everything, and even sometimes, I wanted the dreams to never stop when I woke up.

I told mum and dad all this with an awed look on my face, my voice dripped in excitement and adventure as i explained every detail to them. Sam listened intently and when he heard about the Energon part he worriedly glanced at Mikeala, which she mirrored the same look. When I finished, they always told me that they were just dreams, and that they didn't mean anything.

And I always protested their comments with the same words every time, "But I know they mean something...I can _feel _it inside of me!"

But today was different, no strange dreams or voices inside on my head going on about Energon and the planet called Cybetron which to be honest, made me feel a bit..empty. If this is what 'normal' girl's sleep feels like then jeez, it's boring.

I stretched and slowly stood up, trying hard with all my will not to fall over on the first step, then reached for my dressing gown and stumbled to the top of the stairs, and was about to go down when I heard two voices in the kitchen. I froze and held my breath as I recognized one of the voices as my mother's worrying tone but the other voice, I did not know. I frowned as I stepped down, the voices getting clearer and louder. '_Am I going to be taken away? Is it a doctor?' _I asked myself as I reached the doorway to the kitchen, pausing to hear what was being said,

"..It is getting closer Optimus; I don't want her to know just yet!"

I was surprised to hear how deep the make voice was as he replied to Mikeala's requiry, and surprisingly how calm and steady as well. I pressed myself against the wall holding my breath.

"Mikeala, freedom is yours and Sam's right and if you choose whether for her to not discover about why she is so-"the voice suddenly stopped.

'_Damn, they must know I was there_,' I put on a fake smile and walked in on my mum sitting on one of the kitchen stalls, head in hands while the other seat was occupied by a very...handsome, young man with the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen in my life.

Everything seemed to have frozen for a moment when I entered the room. They didn't notice me come in, but still they stopped talking, so slowly and very awkwardly I held up my hand and said clumsily, "hello?" Obviously, the two was not expecting me to speak as my mum jumped lightly and snapped her head up and the stranger sat up very straight.

Mikeala spoke slowly to me as she gave the man a careful glance, "Why, Spark you are up early? I wasn't expecting you to...did you not sleep well?"

"No, the sun woke me up."

"Oh well then-"

"Who is this?" I cut off her sentence while giving her a glare. Mikeala stopped and became suddenly interested in her feet. I opened my mouth again to protest when the stranger stood up and turned towards me. I left my mouth open...wow.

He had close-shaven hair with slick facial features and the most piercing ice-blue eyes I have ever encountered...in fact, they were just like my eyes. His lips were perfectly shaped and his physical body structure suited the name my mum mentioned earlier, Optimus. He was around his late-20s, early-30s and every inch of him was just...

I was snapped out of my head when he politely coughed and raised a delicate eyebrow in reaction to me standing there, motionless and with my mouth hung open. I automatically stood up straight and shut my mouth, silently cursing myself as he held out his hand towards me.

"Good morning. My name is Optimus Prime, and I am a friend of your fathers. You must be Sam's daughter, Skylar Elizabeth Witwicky?" His voice came out smooth and calm and had the presence of importance.

I cleared my throat and answered him, "Yeah, I am Skylar but most people call me Spark or Sky." Also taking out my hand to shake his.

As soon as our skin touched, the feel of electricity and Energy ran through both of us, making his jump slightly and me to suddenly retract my hand back from his and swore under my breath. Mikeala suddenly moved from her position and rushed over to me. "Are you okay?" She asked me, I nodded. I looked back at Optimus, whose eyes were staring at me intently with a look of curiosity and interest and I raised my eyebrow at him, causing his eyes to suddenly break from the glace and looked down at his shoes.

But the weird thing is, I felt so..._safe_, and _connected_ with him.

Strange.

It was very awkward afterwards with just the three of us, not saying anything. Knowing that my mum would not be able to take the silence much longer, I started to count the seconds while Optimus was glancing at Mikeala with an almost _pleading_ look in his eyes, I could sense it. After 5 minutes of counting and as I thought right, Mikeala excused herself from the room and went upstairs to do something, leaving me and Optimus alone.

'_Well..' _I thought quietly, having a feeling that he was thinking the same thing as well when he suddenly surprised me by saying, "Skylar, do you feel...different to everyone else around you, even your parents sometimes?" He looked at me, curiosity creeping into those blue, blue eyes of his.

I paused, "Well, yes, most of the time. I don't look anything like my parents and I just _know _that I am different to all the other girls my age."

"No Sky, you certainly are not the same like other femmes." He looked at me, giving me the most possible smallest and cutest smile.

_Femme?_

I then stared at him and finally asked the question which had been going to my brain repeatedly, over and over. "Optimus, why mustn't I find out about how different I am? And why does my father want me not to know? To protect me from hurting myself?" I choked out, hurt growing in my voice.

He looked taken back for a minute but quickly recovered and saw the look of desperation in my voice. I then knew the answer already and held my head down, suddenly getting a shiver. "You are cold." he suddenly observed, and in an act of surprise, he stood up and gave me, which also possibly was the most awkward but yet _comforting_ hug. And without thinking, I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed him slightly, making him freeze. After a couple of very quiet and awkward hugging time, I looked back up at him and he answered the look which was in my eyes.

"You will find out in time, Spark...in time." then he suddenly let go, gave me another look with those eyes and left outside the front door, leaving me stood in the middle of the kitchen, speechless.

_My parents have a lot of explaining to do._


	4. Chapter 3

As he walked out the front door and into the driveway next to the flamed blue and red Peterbilt semi truck which was parked next to Bumblebee, Prime's holoform flickered for a moment and he gasped, leaning on the hood as he caught his breath. The wave of sudden emotion, all dark and lost and _emptiness _filled his Spark meaning one thing; He had a connection with Witwicky's daughter, Skylar. _It can't be..we only touched.._he thought to himself and then it came to him; the Allspark energy. It lived in her, she contained the energy, and that energy chose _him_ to be her guardian..._my charge..._

The holoform vanished in a blink and the semi-truck started its engine and slowly drove away from the house, Optimus in his own mind pondering about the extradionary feelings between him and Skylar. Then, interrupting his moment, Bee came from the comm. link that the Autobots used to communitcate without speaking. Optimus sighed and answerd Bee's incoming call.

_.::Yes, Bumblebee?::._He questioned the young scout's call.

_.::Optimus, sir..I couldn't help but notice that you seemed in a great deal of pain when you came out, did something go wrong?::._

Optimus was silent, not knowing to tell him the truth or just to hide his emotions like he has always done.

_.::Optimus, are you alright::. _The worried scout's voice came on the comm. link, snapping Prime out of his mind and decided, with a sigh, to tell Bumblebee the truth.

_.::I..Sam's daughter came across mine and Mikeala's discussion.::._

Silence was greeted in the space between them, then Bee spoke with a nervous edge to his voice.

_.::Does that mean she knows about us?::._

_.::No Bumblebee, Sam would not want that.::._

Silence again.

.::_Then..why were you uncomfortable when you left?::._

Prime inhaled a deep breath, and prepared himself for a reaction before he spoke. _.::I think..the energy within Skylar had chosen me.::._

_.::Chosen you?::._

_.::Yes Bumblebee..as her guardian, and her as my charge::._

A long silence grew suddenly. Optimus knew that Bee was figuring out what he just said and he knew that there was going to be a big deal to be made out of this. After that, Bumblebee did not say anything as Optimus arrived at the NEST base and greeted by a certain human who waved at him as he started to approach him as Prime transformed into his bipedal form and greeted the human with a small grin. "Hello Sam." he said as the boy came over and grinned back.

"Hey Optimus! I heard you saw Mikeala today to discuss a few things.." Sam looked him in the eyes, worry growing within them. Optimus saw this and reassured him.

"Do not fear Sam, I have kept to my word and you get your freedom in the desicion not to let your daughter about our presence and the truth about herself."

Sam then relaxed and smiled back at Prime, "Thanks Optimus, it's just that I don't want to lose her; especially when she can be very useful to the Deceptions. And I am grateful that you understand." he finished then walked over to Bumblebee who was waiting to take him home.

Optimus then felt the tiniest bit of guilt in the pit of his tank as he watched Sam get in Bumblebee and drove away, not knowing of the unexpected relationship which had developed between his daughter and the leader of the Autobots in a matter of seconds. _Oh Primus, what do I do? _Optimus pleaded as he retired to his quiet workspace and went into a deep recharge to get rid of the guilty feeling.

Later that evening after Sam came home and Skylar and Mikeala both nearly murdered him with hugs, it was down to the time of dinner when Skylar feel the need to finally stand up to her parents and question them about the so-called 'secret' which was being kept from her. The family sat down and after a few minutes of small conversation and awkward silence, Skylar decided that now was time to find out.

* * *

I looked around the table, and at my parent's eyes. My own eyes narrowed; I just _knew _it. They were hiding something from me, and I have a right to find out everything. Maybe it will even answer my question to why I am so different to all the other girls my ages. I placed down my knife and fork, pushed my dinner slightly away and gave out a little cough which caught my father's attention which he rose an eyebrow and instantly knew there was something bothering me.

Mikeala noticed and looked up too, giving me a warning glance as if to say '_if you mention anything about what happened this afternoon, you are dead.'_ I smirked a little and amusingly thought to myself inside, _'So she hasn't told dad about the cause of events that occurred this afternoon...this is going to get interesting.'_ I rwithdrew myself from my thoughts and opened my mouth to speak,

"So dad, anything you have to tell me?" I gave a questioning look at him as I slowly observed his face go from normal to confused.

"What is that Spark? Have _you _got something to tell me?"

I rolled my eyes, feeling the slow rising of anger building up inside me. "You know what I mean very well. What is this big, huge important secret that I am not allowed to know about?"

His face suddenly turned shocked and worried, and he turned and pointed an accusing look at Mikeala which she noticed and protested with the words that she clearly did not think of.

"It was not my fault; she walked in on me and Optimus talking-" Suddenly stopping in the middle of her sentence and she realised what she said and slowly rose a hand and put it over her mouth as if to not say anymore. Sam slowly became very nervous, shocked and a hint of anger appearing on his face as he glanced from Mikeala to me then to her and back, me glaring at him as in to say, _Tell me._ The anger was rising faster now and I couldn't bear to wait any longer so I stood up aruptedly, knocking the chair over in the process, and banged my fist on the table as I very nearly yelled at my parents.

"Well!? Do you not think that I have a _right _to know what was going on? That I am so different to everyone else? Did you really think that I would've _NOT WANTED TO KNOW_?" My voice cracking with panic, tears and anger washed away my senses and suddenly I did not know what I even was anymore for a moment. I tipped over the table and proceeded towards my father who has fallen back, and he held up a hand to attempt to calm me. I narrowed my eyes at him as I felt the surge of energy flow through my veins.

Sam looked up at me with confusion and even _fear_ displayed on his face..he was afraid, afraid of_ me.._I paused, a sudden wave of emptiness overtaking, nearly knocking me out...but I wasn't going to let them get away with this; I deserve to find out that secret and why they were hiding it away from me, so I pushed the thoughts to the back of my mind and letting the angry energy take over once again. I shouted at them again, throwing back chairs and banging my fists on the walls.

"Why...must...I...not...KNOW!"

Mikeala gingerly stood up and tried to calm me, shhing and whispering to me but I took no notice. I deserve to know.

"Skylar..its for your own good! If we told you then danger would become an instant threat to you and we don't want to lose our Spark!"

"_Your _Spark? I am 15, I am old enough to take care of myself. I hate secrets. I hate lying. Especially when it is _my own PARENTS LYING TO ME!" _I screamed at them, hands above my head when the unreal happened.

An electric blue spark of strange energy exploded from the fingertips, hitting the ceiling and burning holes as it flowed through my body for a matter of seconds before it abruptly stopped and everything froze just as a handsome young man came bursting through the door with a gun..and aimed it at me. I stood there in shock and absolute horror as tears streamed down my face and I looked at the stranger and froze as in the 2 seconds, there was no movement, not even a breath lost as it felt like time had stopped.

Mikeala's hand was held over her mouth with shock as she looked at the stranger and stiffened. Sam, like he was, slowly stood up and walked out the door, cursing himself under his breath. And the stranger, he stiffened as what he was doing dawned upon him, and he threw the gun down and started to walk with caution towards me, those bright, bright crystal blue eyes, pleading with me, the sign of apology growing in them. He looked familiar, and when he spoke, the voice was calming.

"Spark..Sky..I am sorry, I did not know what I was-" He was cut off as I held up my hand to stop him come any further to me. With a painful cough, I cleared my sore thoart and spoke in the quietest tone so only he could hear me.

"I do not know you, I am sorry."

And suddenly turning away and ran outside the front door out into the darkness, the tears that had been building up inside me in the short period of time was let out, the shock dawning upon me as I crouched down against a wall and stayed still until I was calm. Then it came to me.

I cannot return home.

_I don't want to hurt them again.._I vowed to myself as I picked myself up and started to run towards a little footpath next to the highway, further and further away from home until the lights were just little specks in the distance. I wiped my eyes and kept going.

I kept running until blackness enveloped me, and I collapsed and gladly welcomed the emptiness as everything around me slowly faded into black..

* * *

_**Hello, so quite a long chapter here and there was a bit of a struggle making the events in this scene work but after some serious thinking, I got it sorted finally!**_

_**Sorry I did not update yesterday, internet was invaded by evil robots who was preventing my wireless to work so yeah, sorry if I caused any disappointment.**_

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, they have really encouraged me to carry on with this and just thank you so much!**_

_**So if you enjoyed this chapter, review or favourite or do whatever because all them mean alot to me! Thank you again!**_


	5. Chapter 4

_Where am I?_

I stirred a bit, trying to feel my legs and my fingers as my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the bright light which blinded me as I steadily sat up and looked around. I must've collapsed in a field and fallen asleep; the long overgrown grass and the gentle sound of a small stream came to me and I attempted to get a look at where I actually was…then my eyes fell upon a wire fence surrounding a group of broken down and abandoned buildings.

_I know where I am. This is the old little town that they closed down years ago to rebuild. _I thought in my mind as I struggled to stand up and got my legs working as I stretched out, wincing as my back pained suddenly. I lifted up my t-shirt to reveal a nasty deep cut that ran across the side of my left hip to the spine, _Damn it! _I cursed myself as I poked it, resulting in a surging pain that shot up my side and I doubled over, restraining my breathing. I slowly straightened up and began to stumble towards the fence, pausing every now and then to sooth the pain that I felt. Finally, I managed to get to the fence, only to be greeted with a dirt-covered sign, I wiped it with my sleeve and read the words before me.

''_DANGER: Demolition In Progress." _I raised my eyebrows as I scanned the astray site of abandoned and broken buildings. _Well, that sign has been there since I was 10. I used to come down here and play hide and seek with my old friend, _I stated in my head as I hulled myself up and over the fence and jumped down on the dusty ground, picked myself up and scanned the area, looking for any signs of life, even movement. After a few seconds, I sighed and pushed a stray hair out of my eyes as I picked up my backpack and started to walk into the ghost town.

_Not a single soul here, _I mused over as I peered down the tiny alleyways which were full of broken down bricks and old furniture, left here by the locals who once filled this tiny place with life.

_Nothing is here._

After walking through the empty streets and climbing over fallen clumps of cement, an idea struck me. I stumbled around until I got to a tiny house-like den at the end of the main street. I dropped my bag and climbed over the discarded pile of gravel and rubble to the broken down door of the den. I held my breath, hesitating at the stupid thought that someone might be living there but of course, the whole town had been empty for years so nothing would've changed. I shook the distant thought of home out of my head and opened up, entering the dark and musky room with only a little bit of sunshine coming in from the broken window. A rusty metal bed frame was pushed into one corner of the room, and a cracked large circular mirror hung from the dirt-coated fireplace which caught my attention as I walked over and came face to a dirty-faced fair skinned girl with extreme blue eyes and vanilla blond hair messily tied up in the broken reflection. I felt tears come to my eyes; I looked lost.._hopeless. _But I mustn't give up now. I did this for the sake of my family, to keep them safe from..myself.

I turned my back to the girl in the reflection and got down to work.

* * *

After an hour or so looking in deserted and run-down apartments and old closed stores, I managed to discover a decent mattress, a couple of thick blankets and some candles up in the flat above an old clothing store. ''Finally, I can actually start to get this place looking stable to sleep in," I smirked to myself as I tucked in the last corner of the blanket on the mattress and placed a candle on the fireplace. I reached out for my lighter in my bag and lit it, absently starting to hum to myself as I moved away and sat myself on the bed, watching the gentle flame flickering in the darkness.

I felt suddenly all alone, alone in an empty, isolated town where no one knew where I was. A grip of desperation hit me, and I rustled inside my bag, praying that my mobile was in there so I could just call home and get home, or at least to tell my parents that I was alright. My hopes slowly crashed down around me as I found no phone in the bag. _It must've fallen out when I fell in the field and fallen asleep…_My mind told me as I felt a sudden cold around me. I shivered and looked up.

The candle had blown out and was smoking, and the atmosphere in the air didn't feel…right. I carefully stood up and began to climb a ladder that lead to the roof which was connected with a series of tiny apartments. I crouched and carefully stumbled onto the higher roof above the flats which gave me a clear view of the main street in the ghost town. I laid down and observed the streets for a few minutes but nothing was different from what I saw. I was about to pull myself up from when I saw a red light from the corner of my eye coming in from the next street, so I laid flat on my stomach and got out my binoculars so I could see it more clearly.

_A red flashing light..what could that be?_ I asked myself as I got a bit closer and took another look though the binoculars. Just as I put them to my eyes, and nearly dropped them at what I saw.

"A _police_ car? What is one doing here?" I muttered under my breath as I saw the slick black and white mustang with its flashing red lights drove slowly around the corner and into the street where I was just a couple blocks away. I suddenly held my breath and froze as the engine to the vehicle cut off, and a suited officer stepped out with a pistol in one hand and a torch in the other. I continued to hold my breath as I watched him scan the area, obviously looking for something, _or someone_..I silently cursed as the man started to walk down close to where I was.

After a few moments of watching him observe the street, he started to turn away as soon as a large piece of rubble fell from which I was supporting myself on, and ended up gripping onto the edge of the roof, as I hopelessly watched the rubble fell and land on the sidewalk below, creating a large _thud_ and a cloud of dust to form. The officer suddenly turned, and looked straight at where I was hiding. I closed my eyes tightly and pressed myself into the gravel, praying that I was not spotted. After a few minutes of bursting to let out my breath, I heard the slam of the mustang's door shut and the engine start as I cautiously got up from my hiding place just in time to see the police car drive off into the distance.

I rubbed my ribcage from where the sharp gravel stones had digged into me, and with a stumble, I started to head back to my make-shift den, not knowing of what had truly just happened.

* * *

The mustang's engine revved as he drove out of the desert town and onto the highway as his comm. link blinked on and off, indicating an incoming call from most likely his master. Barricade shut off the distasteful holoform and answered the call.

The sound of his master voice was dripping with evil and cunning as he spoke clearly with a tone which was not to be disappointed. _.::Any news on the femme, Barricade?::. _Megatron inquired, his hope of a good answer in waiting.

Barricade answered swiftly, .::_Yes, Lord Megatron. You were correct, the human girl of the boy Witwicky does contain Allspark energy and that she is hiding within the streets of the abandoned town.::._

_.::So, she is not protected?::._

_.::Not protected, Master. I suspect that she escaped from her parental units and hid among there.::. _Barriade replied shortly with a state of fact in his tone, even though it did question him why she was alone and not guarded by an Autobot or those weak soldiers the Autobots work with. Nevermind, his master will be pleased and their home Cybetron will hopefully soon be restored and the Decepitcons will regain the true right of power which belongs to them as he pushed the question of out his mind and continued down the highway towards the base where they were waiting.

Skylar huddled up into the thick blanket and she lay alone in the dark, her thoughts swarming with all the questions to the series of events that had just happened. Then she thought of her real home, and her parents, and how terrified they must be, tears starting to fall off her face and soak into the blanket and Skylar sobbed alone in the darkness, in a place where no one will hear her cries.

* * *

Optimus suddenly woke from his deep recharge, shivering as the sudden wave of emotion and confusion crowded his mind and caused him to put his hands to his head and groan, as if he had a wound there. Then it came to him.

_Skylar._

* * *

_**Sorry for the long wait, this chapter was actually quite a stubborn one to figure out and to make sense and write, and also I had quite a bit of stuff which was going on (including my birthday, yay for being 15!) so I put on my thinking cap and hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I have!**_

_**As usual, I don't own Transformers, just Skylar.**_

_**R&R would really mean a lot to me, as I do need encouragement to help me continue this Fanfiction so please do! Many thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 5

Bee watched sadly with his head in his hands as Skylar ran out the door and away into the distance, and away from the chaos that surrounded them. Mikeala was in a corner, sobbing quietly into her arms, not being able to take in what had just happened, and whether it was real, broken chairs and smashed cutlery scattered around the floor as Bumblebee's holoform flickered at the sight.

He mentally cursed himself inside; he didn't mean to point the gun at Sky, he didn't know the energy signal came from herself…now he had scared her. _Sam and Optimus are going to be furious_, Bee's thoughts came together as another thought crashed down on him and made him cringe. _Optimus..Optimus is her guardian, and now she's gone. _Bee realised with a shock as his holoform was deactivated and he started up his engine, opening the door for Mikeala to get in.

Mikeala gave Bee a tiny smile and wiped the tears off her face with her selve as she got in, "Thanks Bee," she whispered to him as they drove to the NEST base where Sam had apparently gone and was on a rampage and had demanded to speak to Optimus. But strange enough, Optimus did not answer any of the Autobot's calls on the , and Lennox nor Epps had seen him around base. Bee thought carefully of where their leader could've gone to as they drove up to the entrance of the NEST base, only greeted with a flustered Alise running towards them. Mikeala rushed to her and they gave into a tight embrace while Bee chirped happily at the sight of seeing his mate.

Alise faced Mikeala and held her hands as tears fell down her face. "I heard what happened. Where is Spark?" She asked gently as Mikeala glanced at her with a desperate look in her eyes.

"I…she ran off after Bee came in and..I don't know where she's gone, and it's all my-my fault!" She stuttered before she let out a violet sob and cried into Alise's shoulders as she rubbed her back and tried to sooth her when Lennox came out, a flustered look on his face.

Both the girls looked up and Bee transformed into his bi-pedal form as Will walked up to them and gave him and Alise a nod and turned towards Mikeala, a look of worry and concern appearing across his face. "Hey Mikeala, I heard what happened at home..are you alright?" He asked gently, putting a hand on her arm and rubbed it gently before they heard a voice yelling throughout the base. Lennox sighed deeply and looked back at her with a look in his eyes as he spoke.

"Sam came here and demanded to see Optimus. But no one knows where he is, and he won't answer any of our calls." He sighed again and then looked up at Bee. "Bumblebee, would you try find Prime? As you were the last 'Bot to speak to him.." Will quietened, with an almost pleading look in his eyes up at Bee, who nodded and looked at Alise who nodded in agreement. Mikeala was about to say something when they all paused as they heard a large truck engine drive up to the entrance of the base, lights shining as the blue and red flamed Peterbilt semi-truck came towards them.

Optimus.

* * *

After his interruption during his recharge, Prime had quietly driven out from the base and drove along the road, in his own thoughts about all what had just happened. He was still driving when his daze was broken by several _beeps_ on the , which Optimus sighed inwardly and ignored. _They would not understand, and they should not worry about me. _He thought sadly as the wave of emotions that he had hidden in the past in the final days of Cybetron, was slowly reappearing and Optimus knew that he had to say something about the connection between him and Skylar to Sam, or the human would discover in his own terms which could lead to mistrust.

He turned around on the road he was driving and started to head back to the NEST base, unaware of what had happened and also of the betrayal of him that was seen within a certain human' eyes; Sam Witwicky. Optimus finally reached the location of the base, only to be viewed upon by the three humans and the one Autobot who he knew, that would also want answers, especially Mikeala as she witnessed the happening but obviously did not know that the connection was made. But when he saw the looks of distress on all the human's faces, he knew something had gone wrong.

_Something has happened to Skylar, _his own Spark cried out inside as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode and overlooked the three humans with a concerned stare..and also a guilty feeling growing even stronger in the pit of his tank as he addressed them. "Captain Lennox, Alise, Mikeala..what has happened?" He hesitated a little before glancing at Bumblebee, who turned away with a strained look growing within his optics before giving his full attention back to the others that looked back up at him with troubled glances as Mikeala stepped forward and spoke as clear as she could with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Optimus…Skylar..Sky ran away. She disappeared after..we had an argument. She-" Mikeala suddenly burst into tears and cowered into Alise's shoulder, when Will coughed slightly and continued her sentence.

"She let out some of the All Spark energy which had been building up ever since she was born, and as the energy reading was exposed and very close, Bumblebee activated his holoform and broke in, pointing the weapon at where the reading was coming from-" He glanced at Bee, who nodded gently to let him continue, "Which was Skylar." Will looked down at the ground, wishing he could've been more help. He had become close with Sam's daughter, and to him she was his second daughter and he knew that Annabelle would be broken as well. Optimus studied his friend's defeated faces and thoughts and in took a deep sigh.

It was now or never to tell them of the connection between the two. He looked into their eyes, seeing sorrow and sadness, and knew that it would not be right to let them suffer. He spoke quietly, breaking the silence that had grown.

"I know what happened also. I also have knowledge on why Skylar ran away…as unexpected as I was, the All Spark energy within her had chosen me for the responsibility of being her guardian; and her as my charge. I-" He was cut off as a familiar human and slightly irritated voice yelled across them, causing everyone to turn to see the body of Samuel James Witwicky as he walked up to Prime, sending him what was known as an death glare and spoke with a voice full of annoyance.

"So you what, Optimus, eh? You put my daughter, _all_ of us in danger due to your doing! I know the All Spark knowledge is important and that it has been growing inside of her since the day he was born and I also knew that he was not going to be able to _ever_ be like a normal being!" Sam yelled up at Optimus, anger brewing in his eyes. Optimus was taken back by the sudden accusation and tried to protest.

"Sam, this was not known to happen. I didn't expect to be chosen-"

Sam scoffed, "You didn't _expect this to happen?_ You are Optimus Prime! You always know what will happen. And now thanks to you, I don't even know if I would even see my Skylar again.." All the sudden anger seeped out of him as he suddenly crouched on the ground, attempting his best not to break down as Alise and Mikeala ran to him, arms opened wide. Optimus observed the human boy with a growing sadness, and he knew that he had destroyed the chance of Sam's daughter ever getting the chance to be normal again. But Optimus also realised one thing; he was a Prime. And he knew for a fact that the energy inside Skylar Witwicky had chosen him, to be her guardian and that he now hold the responsibility to her safety.

_I am not going to leave you Sky, even if it is the last thing on my Spark, _he thought to himself as he drew up to his full height and addressed Sam, Mikeala, and all the other humans and Autobots that had gathered, and he said to them in the voice of a Prime, "Our number one priority is now to find the femme, Skylar Elizabeth Witwicky as she holds the key to many Cybetorian's wishes and if fallen into the wrong hands, I fear that this planet will suffer." He looked at everyone in the eyes and continued, "There will be scout teams set up in order to search within South Gate and the outskirts of the area. Bumblebee, Alise.." He glanced over at the two, who looked up when they heard their names. Optimus gave a nod and Bumblebee nodded back and placed Alise on her shoulder as he continued to speak. "You will go with Sergeant Robert Epps and his team and look on the outskirts of South Gate.." Optimus paused then glanced at Sam, who looked back at him with a look of desperation in his eyes, and Optimus knew that they must find her as soon as possible.

Mikeala then spoke with a quiet tone to her voice as she glanced up at the leader of the Autobots. "Sky used to go play in this own abandoned town just on the highway. Maybe she could have gone there..?" She suggested, and Optimus nodded in his response.

"Then Bumblebee's team, I want you to survey that area of what Mikeala just mentioned…I have a feeling that she will be there also." Prime then looked down, and placed his hand over his Spark as the feeling of her presence grew stronger and stronger.

_I will find you my Spark, if it is the last thing I do. _He vowed to himself as he looked among the stars, praying to Primus that she will be safe.

* * *

_**So chapter 5 down finally! Pretty difficult story line to manage this time but I got though finally, and enjoyed getting caught up in my own story, aha.**_

_**I give my blessings to SolarFlare Prime, PrimesSPARROW, SizzlingPrime, MissMary, Jimmy144, Silverstorm13 and MiniAjax for posting the loveliest reviews on all my chapters so far!**_

_**I also give my many thanks to Clarissalightwood5679, Dunk234, General TheDyingTitan, onecoolchris, purpleismyfavouitecolour, Reikal and Silverswipe for following. :3**_

_**And I high-five kyubbi lover 98, McCrane55, ShiningWingsOfTheDragon and Wolf Huntress for favoriting!**_

_**Please R&R, really helps me out on continuing to write this! **_

"_**We are in your debt."**_


	7. Chapter 6

After the incident with the mustang, Skylar remained in the little den, not coming outside or eating at all. A couple of days passed with her hiding under the sheets until Sky realised that there was no point in hiding in here forever, and that she would have to overcome her fears and fight for it. That is what Alise told her, to fight for your belief or you are never going to get the opportunity to live what you dream. Taking a deep breath, she sat up from the mattress and studied the mess surrounding her. A dusty and damp smell hit her nose and her stomach loudly rumbled, causing Sky to double over as her hands pressed against her belly, _Hm, I think the time is to go scavenging. _Skylar thought to herself as she recovered and reached out to the objects that were on top of a wooden crate; a crowbar, torch and binoculars.

I cautiously stood up, and was greeted by a sudden pain from where the wound I had achieved when I ran away, had stretched and disturbed the clotted blood, causing fresh blood seep from the edges. My mouth let out a loud wince as one of my hands flew up to my side, and almost retracted instantly from the wound as another sharp pain occurred from the touch. I slowly brung my hand up to my eyes, and saw a deep red liquid staining my skin. I held my breath and then reluctantly pulled up my ripped and blood-stained t-shirt, and was greeted with a sight which made my stomach turn.

I wasn't one of those people who felt instantly sick at the sight of blood and cuts and all that business, but my cut had gotten a lot worse since the last time I took a look. The piece of cloth which covered the injury had soaked through completed, and had unravelled and must have gave way while I slept, leaving my cut up flesh open for all the dirt and grime which I encountered from the roof. The inside of the cut had dried up, and now was sporting fresh spots of blood, which mixed in with lightly yellowish dried blood around the outside of the wound with a smell of literal zombie flesh. _Great, I am turning into a zombie now…won't be long before I start attacking random people on the street and start tearing them apart, _I amused myself with my thoughts as I sighed, and swapped my t-shirt with a grey vest that I found in the storage of the clothing store, being gently around the area where the infected cut was. I then grabbed the items that were on the side and walked out the make-shift door of the den and out into the sunlight, almost permanently blinding my sight.

After my eyes had adjusted to the sight of natural light, I clutched tightly to the crowbar and walked down the street, my eyes darted left and right at every sudden movement made. "Well, this is going to be enjoyable." I sarcastically told myself as I walked down the street and prepared for a day of scavenging.

After several hours of searching every store and house that wasn't destroyed, Skylar dropped to the ground, feeling all the weight on her shoulders and emptiness without anyone there to guide her or comfort her. Tears started to form in her eyes as she looked at the ghost town around her and put her head in her hands, letting out a loud sob. The coloured sunset highlighting her shadow on the ground, making her feel even more alone.

But what she didn't know what that she was the only one.

She was being watched by a pair of glowing red optics in the shadows of an old clock tower, and that were studying every movement she made. Barricade tried not to move as he did not want the femme's attention just yet. _Especially when his master wants the fleshing for his own reasons,_ the thought crossed across his mind and he glanced back at the girl, Skylar Witwicky as she reminded down but had stopped leaking. The Decepticon moved his position and focused back on the femme, who straightened up and grabbed the metal crowbar which was laying on the ground next to her. Barricade's optics narrowed as he studied the human's sudden change in movement and the facial expression got sharper and he was about to abandon his spot when the femme turned her head and her eyes fell right upon him.

Barricade froze suddenly as he observed the femme's optics change in shock and fear as she realised what she was staring at. _Her eye colour…blue like an Autobot. _The 'Con quietly hissed as Skylar suddenly ran away and up into the next street, catching him off-guard in surprise and Barricade got up though the church roof, rubble and slate falling around him and he started to walk down the empty road, his pedes crushing abandoned cars as he scanned every house that passed him until he felt a heat signature coming from a small den. Barricade smirked and reached over the roof and ripped it off, revealing a distraught Skylar crouching in the corner. She looked up and let out a ear-piercing scream before she ran out the den and disappeared once again much to Barricade's dislike. _No matter how much I would enjoy squishing you myself, I must not keep my master waiting. _He smirked to himself as he Megatron, who was waiting to hear from his loyal comrade.

_.::Lord Megatron, I have sight of the human girl.::. _He said as he sent a image of the femme's face to his master. Megatron saw the image and laughed cruelly as he looked into the frightened eyes of Skylar.

_.::You have been of great use to me Barricade, prepare the area for my arrive. And keep an eye on the femme; we do not want any intruding Autobots interrupting our celebration now.::. _He smirked to himself as he left his hideout and flew to the location where his Skylar is, sensing the taste of victory within him as he thought gratefully to himself.

_You are all mine femme, and even Prime cannot stop me._

I let out another impossibly high-pitched scream (which I did not know that my vocals were even capable of) as a giant mechanical hand ripped off the den's roof, which left me in the plain open to the.._what ever_ that thing was. I cannot let it get me, _I am too young to die_! I desperately told myself as I quickly climbed up a pile of rubble and jumped down into the alleyway while the thing had slowed but was still following behind me, little earthquakes rippled though the ground with every step it took. I tried to slow down and catch my breath but my body wasn't having it until I ended up running to the near exit out of the ghost town. After I paused for a few minutes to hear the whereabouts of the giant thing which was chasing me, I collapsed against a wall and attempted to regain what little air there was, my chest felt like it was burning and my side was increasing on the agony meter every time I breathed.

Loose tears ran down my dirt-covered cheeks as I tried to gather of what had just happened. _That thing…that thing which was chasing me…_I felt something inside my mind stir at the thought, _it felt…familiar._ When it suddenly hit me and my mind was suddenly flooded with dreams. All the dreams I had in the past; of that metal planet, Cybetron…and the huge mechanical robots, the Autobots and the Decepticons, and the civil war between them..

I let out a shocked gasp as my thoughts fitted together; _I had been chased. By a mechanical robot alien…_frowning, I tried to remember the eye colour when it came to me also. Red eyes..a Decepticon. I then knew what I had to do.

_I need to get home. Where I would be safe, where I can- _my thoughts suddenly stopped as a huge explosion happened right in front of me. I covered my face with my hands as rocks and branches came flying past me and held my breath as a gigantic sand cloud overcame me. Once it had stopped, I gingerly lowered my arms from my face and opened my eyes.

And looked directly into a glowing pair of blood red eyes.

I instantly froze, daren't to move even a centimetre as a gigantic metal face continued to what it seemed to observe me before it's expression changed into a wide smirk. I gulped as I heard a deep chuckle coming from the robot's throat as it's eyes looked at me again before a rough and deep voice broke the silence.

"Well look what we have here..the fleshing that caused all the trouble!" The voice growled slightly before a huge metal hand came out of nowhere and moved towards me, it's fingertips suddenly grabbed one of my arm and moved its tip against my skin, causing blood to appear before the face chuckled again. I struggled with all the strength I had left inside of me but it was no use; I was trapped.

I cleared my throat and spoke, looking up at the huge alien above me, catching it's attention before carrying on.

"Caused all the trouble? What trouble?"

The robot laughed and looked me in the eye as one of it's fingers stroked the side of my face as I felt fresh drops of blood fall onto my shoulder. "Why femme, do you not recognise me from your visions?" He replied ludicrously as I abruptly gasped as it dawned upon my mind.

_Megatron, leaders of the Decepticons._

I gave him a glare as I continued to struggle out of his grip. "You are Megatron, leader of the Decepticons."

A smile creeped upon his faceplates (I think that is what they called it), "And you are Skylar Elizabeth Witwicky, daughter to that puny human boy Samuel Witwicky and pathetic femme Mikeala Banes." He literally spat into my face as he spoke. A hidden feeling of fury grew deep inside of me and I continued to rage against him.

"Why do you need me?"

Megatron then made direct eye contact with me as he spoke with the edge of evil in the tone of his voice.

"Because there is something inside of you…something that I need."

"What is that?" my mind confused by what he had just said.

Megatron was just about to reply when the grip on me suddenly vanished as something large slammed into him, causing him to lose his balance and crash into the side of an old school. I quickly got up and rubbed my wrist; _Damn, that really hurt._ I silently cursed as I watched a yellow robot get up from where Megatron was laying, and chirped loudly as in signalling for something. Then I heard engines running as several army vehicles pulled up beside me, armed soldiers piling out with guns and grenades as I watched a dark-skinned man walk up to me, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"_Skylar!" _He shouted to me, a sigh of relief growing in his voice as I recognised the kind face and grinned and ran towards him, waving back. _I can't believe it..they found me! _My mind thought happily as we reached each and embraced into a quick hug as tears appeared in my eyes.

"Epps! What..what are you doing here?" I exclaimed loudly as my voice cracked with emotion and Epps smiled kindly as he wiped the tear away from my cheek. I filled with happiness as I continued. "How did you find out where I was? Why is thi-" I was cut off as the smaller, yellow robot which had taken down Megatron earlier on had walked up to where we were standing, and I looked up in awe as it chirped happily down at me. Epps saw my expression and chuckled, patting my shoulder and also glanced up at the huge alien robot standing before him. He gave him a knowing nod, and replied to my questions with an amused expression.

"Well Spark, everything will be explained in time. We just need to-" Epps voice was drowned out as a huge explosion came out of nowhere, knocking everyone to the ground. A dark shadow cast on them, and their ears were greeted by another slightly mechanical voice but was a few octaves higher than Megatron's voice as Skylar glanced up and saw another alien robot that stood in the ruins of broken down bricks and cement, it's red glowing eyes searching the area. _For me, most likely. _I sighed to myself as I started to slowly crawl along the gravel to safety, pain surging through my body now and then. "Why, the Autobots have brung in the puny humans to protect the femme now? Well, it was a great mistake to prevent my lord from getting his trophy!" The voice cried out as a pile of rubble flew down from the sky and flew around the group of soldiers, whose weapons were raised and shooting at the giant alien attempting to get it down but was failing greatly. It's hands flew out and wiped the soldiers away that were in its path as it stomped towards to where I was hiding, getting closer and closer every time. I held my breath as explosions started to shake the ground and everything around me, panicked voices shouting as everyone scattered for cover. The yellow robot who saved her earlier was nowhere to be seen as more explosions and gunfire let out, making the noise unbearable. I tightly closed my eyes and ran out from my shelter and down the ruined alleyway in an attempt to escape but unfortunately, I was spotted by Megatron who seemed to have recovered from being knocked down earlier on as he laid his eyes on me, cunning and evil filled them as he roared from the air.

"You think you can run from me, fleshing?" As he overturned rocks and cars and threw them in my direction, only to be closely dodged by me as I sprinted as fast as I could go, the feeling of that strange energy growing inside me. "Come to Megatron!"

I narrowed my eyes and ran faster, but only to be stopped by a explosion from Megatron as he shot at me. I let out a scream as I was knocked out and was thrown into the force of the ground, my face instantly in pain as I laid there for a few moments, all of me in agony. I felt the close of Megatron and all my energy suddenly vanished as my body slowly gave up and I faced the ground, covered in dust and dirt as Megatron stood over me, glaring down with a greedy look in his eyes. He reached for me with one of his giant clawed hands and I shut my eyes, waiting for the ground to disappear beneath me when I heard a unexpected shout then a crash. I slowly opened them back up again, only to see another robot in front of me, shooting at Megatron who had fell to the ground.

This robot was blue and red with flames, and was the same size as Megatron. It also had sharp blue eyes, not the dark and evil red ones that Megatron and the other deceptions had. I gasped as I observed the huge fight between them and cowered into the ground, avoiding rocks thrown at me. _I think he is trying to protect me.._I pondered to myself as the robot took a punch from Megatron's metal fist and fell hard, metal clashing.

An revved engine suddenly broke me out of my mesmerized state as I turned around and saw a familiar yellow and black striped Camaro drive up and braked in front of me, and a very dirty and panicked Alise ran out and fell next to me. The Camaro revved it's engine and Alise gave it a look which said something..and then turned to me and embraced me in a tight hug as tears freely fell from her eyes. I hugged her back as tight as I could; the long-forgotten smell of home awoke my senses and tears appeared in my eyes as we stayed like that for a few seconds before another shower of broken rubble and dirt flew from the huge death match between Megatron and the mysterious robot, and a deep but stern, protective voice came from the blue and red flamed robot as he shot Megatron, And instantly I recognised that voice.

"Bumblebee! Get Alise and Skylar out of here NOW!" The robot yelled at the Camaro as he fell to to ground, and the Camaro's door opened for us as Alise helped me up. I bit my lip and tasted blood in my mouth as pain took over my senses and I flopped into Bumblebee's leather seat as the door closed and the engine revved loudly as they drove away as quickly as possible from the town. My mind blacked out for a few moments, but I suddenly woke and yelled, making Alise jump in the seat next to me.

"OPTIMUS!" Tears fell from my face as that deep, caring voice filled my head and I looked out the window back at the mess and destruction that we had left behind. I stared at it for a few minutes before settling back into the seat as Alise glanced at me with a worried expression on her face. I slowly turned to look at her, and whispered with the little energy I had left. "That…that was him, wasn't it?" I asked her as we both looked into each other's eyes. Alise closed her eyes gently and nodded, and with my answer I turned back to look out the window, as we drove along.

So many questions swarm in my head as the last of the energy drained out of me, and I began to see black spots in front of me as my last thought drifted and I fell into a peaceful darkness.

…_Optimus…_

_**New chapter FINALLY. So so sorry that I have taken forever to update, a lot of things happened such as school starting, laptop being evil, etc etc.**_

_**NOTE: As school has now started for me (-.-) and I have a year of exams and writing to get through, updates are going to be slow. But I promise that I will update and continue with this as soon as I get free time on my hands.**_

_**As usual, I don't own Transformers or Alise, Just Skylar. ^-^**_

_**Please R&R! It would mean a lot to me as it honestly boosts my interest and confidence to keep writing this! Many thanks and Love y'all.**_

"_**You may lose faith in us but never in yourself."**_


	8. Chapter 7

Optimus watched as the yellow and black Camaro sped out of sight and into a cloud of dust and out of the area. A little hope lifted within him as he knew that his charge would be okay but then that hope was suddenly weighed down with a dull, lifeless emotion which hit him hard and his Spark faltered as he feel hard to the ground as Megatron hit him full on with his canon, wiping out all the energy of Optimus as he laid there, groaning as his gears moved stiffly to get back up.

Megatron observed his brother from a distant as a evil smirk of realization grew on his faceplates. Then that smirk vanished as he saw Prime get up and readied his weapons against him. _It is a shame that he fights for the weak still after Cybetron. _Megatron considered but shrugged off the thought as he ran towards the Prime, aiming right at his Spark. His fist was greeted with Optimus's Energon sword as the two came face to face, hearing a strained grunt from Optimus as both of them pushed against each other. Megatron then suddenly moved his other arm and slashed across Optimus' chest, causing a deep cut within his metal as his grip suddenly loosened and fell to the ground. Megatron's metal lips curled in evil victory as he saw his weak brother crumbling beneath his stare as Optimus clutched the side of his metal chest, grunting in pain as blue Energon leaked out of him. He laughed cruelly and knocked Optimus to the ground with his huge pede, optics gleaming with joy as he seemed to absorb the amount of pain coming from the great Autobot leader.

* * *

"…Such a weak form you have chosen brother, just like this pathetic insect planet you have chosen over our own!" Megatron spat out and chuckled as he circled Prime, a cunning look within every step. Optimus slowly stood up and glared at his evil elder brother, his Energon swords suddenly appearing as Megatron drew closer.

"This planet and it's people have the right to choose for themselves!"

Megatron raised a mechanical eyebrow as he seemed to study the Prime, now down to battered scrap metal. "Right to choose for themselves? Our planet is not worth a single human life!"

Optimus's clear-blue optics narrowed as his battle mask drew across his face. "And knowing you Megatron, you will never stop at one!" He yelled as he threw himself at Megatron, knocking the huge Cybertorian over, crashing into another building causing bricks and cement to fly everywhere. Megatron was not expecting the sudden attack and was trapped underneath Optimus as he was shot and slashed with his brother's weapons. When he finally got to his senses, he drew his large cannon and shot Optimus in the chest that forced him into the air and into a mountain of rocks as Megatron gradually stumbled up and raised his cannon again at Prime as he stood up and rose his cannon as well. He grinned at the determination on Prime's face; _And for such a pitiful, weak insect race.._he thought distastefully. " You know we need that femme, she can lead us to a source which will bring our home back." He recalled as he threw a punch at Optimus, only missing him a few centimetres apart. Prime growled back as he kicked his enemy in the middle of his chest, causing him to fall to the ground as he drew his sword and pointed it at Megatron's Spark with a dark look in his optics.

"And that femme will never fall into your dark ways!" He said darkly as he drew his canon, ready to shoot out his brother's Spark just as Prime was shot from behind. Optimus turned around suddenly, and saw Barricade with his weapons out, a cruel smirk on his faceplates as smoke curled up from his guns. He growled deeply, and was about to attack when he heard a familiar transform sound as he realised that Megatron has managed to escape from his trap when he was distracted by Barricade.

He yelled furiously as he shot at Barricade multiple times, as he transformed into his cop car mode and drove off with Megatron's form leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. Optimus sighed as he left alone, silently cursing himself to why he did not end his evil brother's Spark eons ago as he called Epp's team up and transformed into his alt vehicle mode and drove out onto the highway, heading in the direction of the NEST base.

He was ashamed of himself that he did not extinguish Megatron's Spark during their battle in the town, but the worst feeling he was experiencing that the fact he knew now that Samuel's sparkling, Skylar, was not safe anymore now that Megatron and his Decepticons know of her and what power she contains. But for one thing he was certain of, he knew what had to be done.

* * *

_I will protect Skylar with all my Spark Primus. I vow to take the human as my own. _Optimus thought towards to his great leader a they neared the base. And when a warmth appeared deep within his Spark, he knew it was because of her. Skylar Witwicky. Then a wash of sudden worry and panic came over his senses and he served a little as he regained his self. _I need to know where she is okay. _A thought of many scattered Optimus's mind as him and the soldiers drove up and into the base, and he to Ratchet who, thankfully, answered his incoming call. Optimus sighed inwardly as he heard his old friend's voice.

_.::What is the matter, Optimus?::._

_.::Ratchet, is Skylar okay?::. _Optimus said to him a bit to forwardly as there was a bit of silence before Ratchet answered him with a slight grim tone to his already serious voice.

_.::She came back unconscious and has sustained a few head injuries and an injection to a cut on the side of the spine. But she should be recovered and well in a week's worth or so.::._

Prime inwardly smiled to himself when Ratchet said that Skylar, _his _charge, will recover and be well again soon.

Ratchet signed deeply as he cut off the connection to Prime and turned towards the little bed where the human boy's sparkling was sleeping peacefully. _She was very lucky to have escaped Death. _A thought ran through Ratchet's mind as he automatically scanned the girl, checking that her levels were correct before turning away again.

_But though, it was properly the All Spark energy inside of her which kept her alive..Thank you, Primus. _He looked at her face as he sent a silent pray up to Primus before the silence was broken by another Autobot entering his medic bay. Optimus Prime.

Optimus proceeded straight to Ratchet's medic bay, where he knew that Skylar was being looked after. He walked in to see Ratchet slowly turned around to see him and saw his friend's optics widen as the medic took in all the injuries that Optimus had obtained throughout the search for Skylar. Optimus then saw what he came for; the delicate self of Skylar Witwicky, sleeping peacefully in a hospital bed as light purple bruises were beginning to appear on her face and arms. He stared at the sleeping femme for a moment before his trance was broke by Ratchet speaking with a rough tone to his voice.

"Optimus, what the frag happened to you!?" He exploded as Optimus sighed deeply and sat on the Auto-bot sized bench so that Ratchet could start fixing him back up. "You better thank Primus that this was not as worse as it could've been."

Optimus glanced up from the floor to where Skylar was sleeping, then back up at Ratchet with a determined look in his optics. "I had to protect Skylar from harm. Megatron and Barricade were there planning to steal her and use her for the All Spark energy." He said to Ratchet strongly before wincing from where Ratchet was working on his wound across his chest. Ratchet then stopped from what he was doing aruptingly and looked directly at Optimus before replying slowly with a stunned tone.

"Megatron was there?"

"Yes. It had seemed that one of his comrades, Barricade, was observing Skylar's movements before we got there." Optimus looked down at the floor again, hiding the ashamed look from Ratchet. But he was not buying it, and he said sternly to Optimus,

"At least you reached there before events could've turned out worse. The All Spark energy within Skylar had kept her alive from the injuries she had sustained."

Optimus then looked up and nodded towards Ratchet, "Thank you, old friend. Just keep an eye on her energy levels; I have a feeling that the energy could change soon." Then he got up and before he left, placed the most gentle kiss on Skylar's grazed forehead and once again felt the pang of electricity shoot through his circuits and enlightened his Spark. Then he walked out of the med bay, and down the hallway towards his private room, a slight feeling of worry overcoming his Spark already.

_The energy will awaken soon._

* * *

_**Chapter 7 finally up! Quite short after last chapter so I thought I would keep things simple ^-^**_

_**I want to thank PrimesSPARROW, MissMary, *Guest Brittany* and Autobot StarRacer for reviewing my last chapter and being really helpful and encouraging, cannot say how much it means to me!**_

_**NOTE: Updates might even been slower due to the ridiculous amount of coursework I am already getting thanks to school -.- and a lot of personal stuff has been going on as well so sorry but I hope you guys understand! **_

_**As usual, me no own the Transformers, only Skylar.**_


	9. Chapter 8

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

The rhythmic sound of the machine broke into the empty silence within my head and I steered a little to the noise, strands of hair falling across my forehead. After a few minutes listening to the calm and steady _beep_, I slowly opened my eyes and sat up a bit too quick causing me to wince in pain as my side instantly began to burn. My hands moved to my side and I took in a sharp breath as I touched a stitched up cut all the way down my hip, goose bumps crawling up my skin. I was in a faze for a few moments then lifted my head to inspect or at least find out where I am.

_..Where..where…..am..I?_

My eyes managed to pick out a few objects such as a table with some papers and files from where I was laying, and the door was slightly ajar with a thin ray of light entering the dark room. Faint noises and voices came from outside, and I gently moved myself off the side of the hospital bed and placed my feet on the ground holding onto the rail as if I depended my life on it. The _beep _of the heart monitor next to me continued steadily until I stumbled very, very slowly until I was standing in front of the door, I held my breath and froze as there were some more noises from outside. I lifted my arm up to grab hold the handle but was held back by the long tubes connected to the heart monitor in my arms. I winced as I yanked on them and cursed hotly under my breath. _God damn it..why do I need these anyway? _I questioned myself angrily as I hastily pulled out the tubes connected to me and bit my lip as my skin torn away from those sucker tubes and let the tubes fall to the floor as the heart monitor went silent.

I placed my hand gently on the bedroom doorknob and held in my breath as I slowly pulled the door away and the light instantly filled the darkness within the room and I turned myself to face the little room and sighed. I faced the bright light and sudden memories flooded through my mind of my parents, home..Optimus. I gasped and closed the door shut again and leaned against the wood breathing heavily as I tried to gathered what thoughts just appeared. Those memories…so familiar…whatever went wrong to living a normal teen life?

_First of all though, I need to find out where the heck I am…then to look for my parents. _I focused on those priorities as my breathing slowed and I was calm once again. My knuckles gripped tightly around the brass doorknob as I slowly and gradually opened the door and light once again flooded the darkness. It was still silent at the moment, _which is lucky considering that I was properly been kept an eye on by whoever is here,_ I told myself as my bare and grazed feet stepped across the white shiny floor and I stood in the middle of the empty hallway. All was quiet at the moment; the banging had stopped and I only heard faint voices in the background as I looked down the hall then tumbled to the balcony. My hands held my body up as I held the rails and suddenly I gasped with the sight I saw.

I was in a huge, and i meant _huge _military-like base and from my view I saw soldiers carrying boxes and talking as I gazed down from the balcony. _This place…it looks familiar! _A thought came to my mind as I stepped away from the rails and proceeded to walk very unsteadily down the hallway until I faced the entrance doorway. I took in a deep breath and pressed my head against the wood, tears forming in confusion and stress. _Where am I? Why am I here? Where is mum and dad? Are they dead? Alive? Where is Alise? Where am I!? _Dozens of unanswered questions suddenly filled the empty paces within my mind, coming one after another, again and again. I shook my head violently and pushed the demanding questions into the back of my head and opened the door, letting in a sharp crisp breeze and a staircase which lead downwards. _I know where I am now! I am at father's work, the NEST base..but why am I here? _I frowned slightly as I grabbed hold of the handrail and began to make my way down the stairs, pausing every few minutes to catch my breath. Flashes of memory would race through my mind and I blinked hard to stop myself from crying out loud as I reached the double doors, as I gently rested my head against the glass window pane and breathed outwards as my body tried to regain balance and legs trying not to collapse underneath me. The pain in my side now was so extreme that it had numbed the feelings in my hands and fingertips, and each step I took came with a wince. _Seriously, how much longer do I have to go on? _My thoughts pleaded inside, but I ignored the request and with all the strength I had left, I opened the doors and was greeted with blinding light and what it appeared to be a medical bay, but a lot, and I meant A LOT bigger. I held in my breath and stepped forwards before letting the doors close behind me, and I found myself facing, well, _a giant mechanical man. _

As soon as my eyes made contact with the huge metal face peering down at me, I felt my consciousness faded into black as sudden memories appeared and everything became fuzzy as a voice became to cut through my thoughts as I slipped to the floor. The voice continued to whisper my name over and over as my eyes finally closed to the brightness surrounded me. _This voice..the voice in my dreams..please.._ My cries inside seemed to beg to the mysterious sound, but it carried on like I didn't exist, like it was taking over my entire soul and body. I felt the last breath of my consciousness escape from my lips just as time only started to move around me, and other voices, _human_ voices were calling me as if they were trying to wake me but it was no good. The last of my awareness slipped away and my mind became black.

* * *

Ratchet was looking at the human boy's sparkling's levels when he heard the entrance doors bang behind him. He tensed, as he didn't hear a greeting or a threat so was unsure on how to approach the intruder so, being his cautious self he grabbed his wench (which was a favorite tool to aim at the annoying humans and mechs alike) and turned so sudden, and unexpectedly found himself looking down at the weak body of Sam Witwicky's daughter, Skylar as she looked back up at him with unfocused eyes and was swaying a little from side to side. The wench that was in Ratchet's grip fell to the ground with a metallic _clunk!_ As his clear-blue optics grew with concern and a hint of panic when he took in the wrecked appearance of the young girl.

A moment passed between him and Skylar, as he was half expecting some sort of reaction but as he scanned her, her eyes were out of focus and her levels were all over the place. '_Oh Primus, what fool left her side!?' _He thought angrily as he continued to look at the femme, and was about to say something when Skylar collapsed in front of his very optics.

Panic grew instantly within him and shown on his faceplates as Ratchet observed the human girl fall to the ground, her breathing decreasing by every moment. He looked up around him and searched desperately for anyone who could help. He quickly comm. Linked to Optimus as he injected the unconscious femme with an antibiotic as Optimus answered with a concern in his noble voice.

_.::What is the matter, Ratchet?::._

Ratchet took in a deep breath as he replied with a concerned tone in his voice. _.::Optimus, it is about Skylar.::._

_.::Skylar? Why, what has happened?::. _The slight sign of panic grew within the Prime's voice, and Ratchet knew how much he cared for the fragile femme.

_.::I need you down here at the Medical Bay. I think it may be time.::. _

Silence grew quickly before Optimus replied with a struggling tone.

_.::You are right, Ratchet. I am on my way.::. _He said hastily before cutting off the connection, and left Ratchet yet again alone with the unconscious girl, and the silence was almost deafening among the mixed atmosphere of panic and concern among the air before the double doors opened again and out came Will with Sam and Mikeala, all with worried expressions on their faces. Behind them was Optimus himself, as Ratchet looked up and nodded to him, knowing what was to happen. He then picked up the unconscious Skylar gently and laid her on a bed in the corner of the workplace, when Sam tried to rush over but was held back by Will as Optimus bent down on one servo and looked down at the peaceful femme. Mikeala's gentle sobs were a mere sound in the background as both Autobots nodded to each other and Ratchet scanned Skylar over again to check her levels.

* * *

Skylar's unconscious self appeared even more fragile as she laid there, wisps of hair framing her gentle face while Optimus's optics stared down at her. His Spark gave way inside as the weight of what was about to come dragged him down even more, and he sighed and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and turned to Ratchet, who was preparing them. He looked up and looked into his old friend' optics with a worrying look, and Ratchet nodded in a gentle way as if trying his best to comfort him, but Optimus also knew that he wasn't the only one whose Spark was suffering.

The boy, Sam and his mate Mikeala were sat away from Skylar on the bench, Sam had his head in his hands and was slightly rocking while Mikeala was quietly sobbing into his shoulder. Optimus then looked around at the others; Alise was with Bumblebee, but with no feel of happiness and joy around them, Will had his head in his hands with Epps had one arm over his shoulders and was trying his best to comfort Will and all his Autobots were silent in their own ways. He never really let his emotions loose openly, but now that his charge was in danger of death he took the blame as his, for ever being involved with Sam's daughter and causing this to happen, '_This is my fault.' _Optimus thought to himself as he looked at the unconscious Skylar before steadying himself and walked over to Sam.

"Sam, I-" Optimus began to say before Sam looked up and abruptly cut his sentence off, pain and grief showing in his eyes. He looked down at Sam, sharing the hurt between them before Sam spoke again, his voice on the verge of breaking.

"It was not your fault Optimus.. this was going to happen sooner or lately anyway, right?" He looked up, questioning the knowledge with Optimus's Spark and the Matrix of Leadership and with a grime look, the Prime nodded and Sam looked down at the ground before cursing under his breath softly.

The place was full of sadness and grief, and it pained Optimus to see his fellow Autobot and friends suffer along with the weight of it all dragging down his Spark by each second. Time seemed to have frozen in the space of the sorrow before the silence was broken by Ratchet's alert voice throughout the room, and just like that everyone snapped out of their grieving and Optimus rose and strolled towards Ratchet, who was scanning over Skylar, the monitors surrounding her flashing on and off. "Optimus, it is time!" Ratchet said panicky as Skylar's body began to glow a faint blue. Optimus looked back at Ratchet with a worried look in his optics, and his old friend nodded back grimly.

"Is Skylar going to survive?" Optimus questioned as the bluish glow grew stronger around the girl, and Ratchet shrugged his shoulders before scanning her again.

"There is no way to tell; the energy could either swallow her humanity or it can leave her mind but would make her half Cybertronian."

Optimus dropped his head, but he already knew this decision was going to happen sooner or later. But there was still hope, and he felt the Matrix inside of him and also his Spark growing stronger and he could not lose Skylar. Not now, not ever, his charge is his responsibility. Thoughts ran through his processor clouding his knowledge when suddenly the entire room shone blue as electric blue bolts radiated from Skylar's body as she was lifted and floated above everyone's heads.

Everyone in the room stared with open mouths as Skylar floated above them, her hair loose and wild, swaying around her soft and delicate face and blue wisps of light twisting around her body as her hands fell by her side limply. All time seemed to had stopped in those few moments before suddenly Skylar's eyes opened, but there was one thing that was different about them.

They were not Skylar's eyes.

* * *

Gasps went around the room like wildfire, and Sam suddenly yelled out and tried to run towards his daughter but was held back by Will and Epps as the blue light continued to glow around her. Optimus was shocked by his charge's unexpected appearance but now he saw that the eyes that belonged to Skylar were not there anymore, but the eyes of the Allspark energy looking down at him, and a small smirk appeared on Skylar's face.

Optimus stared hard back but inside his Spark was desperately searching for the comforting sense of Skylar, but only there was the alien-like presence of the Allspark knowledge overpowering the humanity. The Allspark sensed his presence within their bond and smirked even more as tentacles of electric blue light began so slither around Optimus's servos and body until he was unable to move.

The Prime's optic widened as the Allspark possessed body of Skylar floated towards him until they were face-to-face before Skylar smiled then spoke with a voice which was not hers at all as yet again, time seemed to have frozen in those few moments.

"_Optimus Prime."_

* * *

_**HELLO! And yes, this chapter has finally been completed and uploaded after a ridiculous amount of writer's block and schoolwork (-.-*) but I have managed to find some time to complete this! And hopefully in future, updates will be a lot quicker than this one but I cannot guarantee it unfortunately.**_

_**Anyway, thank you for reviewing my last chapter and putting up with the time! Much love!**_

_**NOTE: I do not own Transformers, only Skylar!**_


	10. Chapter 9

Time seemed to have frozen in that exact point when the gentle but chilling whisper of the Allspark with the sense of all its power flowed through the silent atmosphere as everyone appeared to be afraid or shocked at Skylar's possessed, floating and glowing blue body in the air. Not even a breath could be heard; and the Allspark smirked a little before setting all focus on the great Prime before it.

Optimus's clear blue optics widened in shock when Skylar spoke with a voice which was not hers, and stared at him with eyes which were not the caring and bright blue eyes he normally saw but electric blue filled eyeballs with the sense of power and no emotion. The Allspark's glow flickered for a moment and before Optimus could move, thin blue wisps of energy came from Skylar's body, wrapping themselves around his servos and faceplates as he looked up at the unknown power with an almost _afraid _look in his optics. It was his responsibility to protect Sam's daughter and he even considered hitting the floating body for a moment but then realised that, even if Skylar was unconscious with the overgrown power of the Allspark energy inside of her, she was still there and still very fragile.

_The Allspark energy inside felt almost surprised when it felt the human girl's heart beat for a brief moment. It narrowed its eyes in concentration and wondered at the memories that were left in the girl's mind. Flashes of the two adults known to it as her parents flew past, smiles brightening their faces and laughter drifting through the memory as it passed, and the Allspark focused on the most recent memory that was left behind: Optimus Prime. It watched the scene of the Prime and the girl's meeting, and discovered how Optimus bonded with her through it's own energy to protect her. _

_To protect her from all the evil._

_To protect her fragile life from all the dangers._

_It was touched. That such a figure like Optimus Prime, leader or the Autobots would devote his entire Spark in sake for the safety of this tiny and fragile human being. It had grown inside this body since her birth, the knowledge of the Allspark passed from the human boy to his child. It's energy had grown over the years, protecting the human child from such petite danger, and gave her the abilities to do things which many others could not. _

_That is why this child is in danger, because of the knowledge she holds within her is receiving the unwanted attention from those that want its power for evil and destruction. _

_There was a decision to be made._

* * *

Optimus froze at the Allspark's wisps of energy curling around his entire body. He looked up at those distinctive blue eyes, and was surprised to then hear the Allspark speak again, this time with a tone which was not recognised.

"_The knowledge inside this child has grown to a reach where others can use its power." _The powerful voice echoed through the silence and filled the room with a sorrow atmosphere. Optimus cleared his vocals and with a clear and toned voice, he replied with a concerned expression.

"The Decepticons want to use her abilities to bring Cybetron from a darkness of space and turn it into an evil empire- on this planet . In order to prevent that situation from happening, the great Matrix of Leadership has informed me that there is a decision that could change Skylar's life forever." Optimus looked down at Sam, who gave a puzzled expression in answer to his reply to the Allspark. Then Ratchet spoke out, his tone as grave as ever.

"The analysis display the energy could take over her entire body systems.. if the Decepticons get hold of the energy inside her, she may not survive." And with that last word, the dreaded silence grew upon the room once again. The Allspark's blue glow flickered before closing it's eyes and spoke again.

"_The power inside of her must be destroyed if you decide to, and she will live freely but with faint knowledge and abilities that are unusual to others. Or if you decide to keep me contained in her body, the energy will override her mind and she would die and I would take possession of her body permanently." _Mikeala whimpered softly at the Allspark's words, her head in her hands and a distressed look crept into Sam's eyes as the realization of the situation of his daughter had dawned upon him. He looked up at Optimus with a pleading look on his face, and Optimus sighed deeply.

The energy of the Allspark lost would destroy their races' chance of ever living on Cybetron again, and the war between the Autobots and the sly Decepticons would worsen. But inside his Spark, Optimus knew that this human girl didn't just hold the key to their race, but _is _the key herself. Her soul and thoughts would lead to their home, and maybe then the war would be over.

But too many lives have already been lost on the planet. And the risk to those who were not affected had become too great, '_the humans have rights.' _Optimus's mind spoke, and then he knew what the decision was to be. He opened his optics and faced the possessed girl, and finally spoke with a bold tone which cut across the thick silent atmosphere within the room.

"Great Allspark, may I request you to leave the human girl's body andbe destroyed." Whispers among the present Autobots suddenly up rose, and the Allspark appeared to raise an eyebrow, despite having no emotion.

_This leader made a foolish decision on part of having had the opportunity to save his race, but made a decision which concerned the lives of others less fortunate than themselves._

The Allsparks' glowing blue eyes closed and nodded at Optimus's request and decision, and with a silence growing even more tense, the ground around everybody in the room and Optimus himself began to shake slightly as Skylar's unconscious body began to glow an incredible white as the light got brighter until it blinded Optimus, and he stepped back along with Mikeala, Samuel and Ratchet. Object on selves fell to the ground as the earth continued to shake and quiver. Optimus fought to see through the immense light coming from the girl's body, and suddenly was forced back slightly by the pressure which was released as a white-blue glow flew upwards into the air, and then disappeared into the atmosphere.

He turned his look from the now dull space of the room's air space to the empty and unconscious body of Samuel's offspring. She floated in the air for a few seconds before falling suddenly to the ground, her hair flying past her unawakened face.

A small scream was given out by Mikeala, and Sam cursed loudly as they both watched their falling, unconscious daughter descending through air. Optimus started to run towards the falling girl, his hands and Spark set out to catch hold of her and bring her to safety from the drama that she had just gone through. His blue optics gazed down on the almost lifeless body of the young human resting within his giant metal palm as minutes passed by before he moved his hand to the ground to rejoin her with her parents. Sam and Mikeala ran over and lifted Skylar off his hand as they both hugged her tightly, tears falling down Samuel's cheeks as he looked up at Optimus with relief in his eyes.

"Thank…thank you, Optimus." He spoke, and Optimus nodded in response as he stood up slowly.

"She is my charge, as much as she is your daughter Sam. I have vowed through my Spark to protect her from what dangers lay in front."

_Skylar._

I stirred a little at the sudden word that seemed to wake up my mind, and screwed up my eyes at the dim light that surrounded me. Memories started to flow though me like a video, people's faces and voices appeared but somewhat brighter, clearer than ever before. I knew that these were my memories, but something was new…different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I felt my face frowned at the concentration but was interrupted as I heard that word again cut through my thoughts.

_Skylar? Can you hear me?_

This word was differently spoken this time. It felt, like a _name_, and that question after it..was it directed to me? Is my name..Skylar? I felt my senses adjust to what surroundings I was in. The smell? It smelt like a familiar place…and the sounds, why do they ring a bell in my head?

I tried to sit up on what must have been a bed I was laying on, trying to regain the control of my arms as that name cut though me again like wildfire.

_Skylar!_

I opened my eyes and was greeted with a white light that blinded me instantly before my eyesight adjusted, and I found myself looking at a man's face, filled with worry and shock and somehow relief as I blinked back at him. His face was so familiar…those eyes…his voice…could it be?

My voice came out as dry and stale as I tried to speak, "…Dad?" and saw his entire face light up with relief and happiness as I was instantly embraced in a hug. The smell of him brought back memories of what appeared to be my childhood, family. I smiled and closed my eyes as I hugged the man back.

_They found me._


	11. Author's Note

Hey guys,

So lately, I have been very busy with coursework and family and other matters and that has dragged down my ability and amount of time to update and continue this fanfiction! And especially as I have literally 6 months of exams and coursework heading my way, I doubt that I would ever be able to continue and eventually complete this fanfiction. :c

Also, as time has passed, I have less and less amount of ideas for write for this story and have lost interest in it unfortunately. This kind of this happens with me a lot, but when I have free time and where I can finally focus, I will hopefully have inspiration to pick up and soldier on!

I hope you guys understand and don't hate me, I will keep this story up but with no updates until I have some form of inspiration to start again! Thanks!

-athleanaprime21


End file.
